Dark Desire
by KasidyQ
Summary: Dark Series Part 4: All was going pretty well with our little trio until Shiro had a great idea... Now, Ichigo is furious with Shiro for sleeping with their shared girlfriend, Hikari, while he wasn't home but not for the reasons you would think. How will Shiro ever make it up to him? Rated M for a reason! Strong language and Yaoi. ShiroXIchi.


**A/N: Hey guys. So this one's a little graphic.**

 **Warning: Very detailed ShiroXIchi… proceed with caution!**

 **This is the fourth in the "Dark" series and as always, I recommend you go back and read the others for continuity sake if you haven't read them before. Oh yeah, and I named my OC! Yay! Even though she's mostly left out of this one… again. Thank you JaegerjaquezSweety for the name suggestion. I just loved it! And thank you to everyone that voted and sent in suggestions. I chose Hikari (Kari for short) because it means "Light". Isn't that cool? You know because this is the "Dark" series and she's "Light"… no? Anyway, I got an extreme overflow of PM's requesting more ShiroXIchi in the series so this one's dedicated to all of you guys. Let me know what you want to see next. Don't forget we gotta mix it up a little. It can't be all ShiroXIchi all the time ya know? Lol. On with the story! Enjoy!**

Dark Desire

Shiro walked into the kitchen and eyed Ichigo warily. His King hadn't let him back into their inner world since the little incident with Hikari a few days ago. He had forcibly closed off his only means of escape and was now submitting him to the full force of his broody nature. So what if Shiro may have accidentally seduced Ichigo's girlfriend? Well, it really wasn't an accident, but hey! It wasn't like they hadn't both been screwing the girl senseless for a couple of weeks! The only difference was Ichigo wasn't exactly present this time. There was no need to be so damned huffy about it, right?

This whole situation was becoming a complete mess. It hadn't been Shiro's idea to reveal himself to Hikari anyway. Ichigo had insisted it was the right thing to do. Now Shiro had gone and screwed up. He might have started to kind of like the girl a little too much. He didn't want to admit it to Ichi, though. What he and his King shared was beyond anything Shiro could ever want from his King's fragile little girlfriend anyway. But, no matter how hard he'd tried, he couldn't get Ichigo to talk to him about it. All he'd gotten so far were grumbles and on a few occasions he was told to shut up.

Two could play at that game, he thought. So last night he'd decided he'd give Ichigo the silent treatment. That lasted all of ten minutes when Ichigo shoved him right out of bed and claimed his spot next to Kari, mumbling something about Shiro sleeping on the couch. Damn him! Shiro could have strangled him! Instead, he blew up at him in a string of words that were probably illegal in some countries and pretty much told Ichigo to take his shitty attitude and shove it up his ass. It was his damn idea for all of them to be together anyway! That probably wasn't the best thing to do. He'd succeeded in making Ichigo feel bad but he'd also made Kari cry as well. So, he just grabbed a throw blanket and snatched a pillow from under Ichi's head and made his way to the living room to sleep. Kari had tried to come in and talk to him about it but he had just kissed her on the forehead and sent her back to Ichigo. He didn't need his King getting pissy all over again, after all.

So here it was, early the next morning, and he found himself standing in his boxers, staring at the back of Ichigo's head. He had no clue what kind of mood he'd be in today and he was a little afraid to find out. Never the less, he decided he'd had enough of this bullshit and slowly approached the kitchen table were Ichigo was sitting in the tightest white tank top he owned and loose pajama pants, eating a bowl of cereal and reading a magazine. It was like he wanted Shiro to know he could look but not touch!

"Went all out for breakfast this morning huh?" he asked, putting his hands on the back of Ichigo's chair and leaning over his shoulder. His bare chest making the slightest contact with warm skin as he inhaled deeply and breathed in the scent of the woodsy shampoo Ichigo always used and smiled. He really had no shame when it came to his King.

"Were you planning on cooking for me?" Ichigo looked up and met Shiro's gaze as he quirked up an eyebrow. He gave him what was almost a smile.

Shiro laughed as he moved into the kitchen. "Did you plan on fighting a fire?" He couldn't even boil water and Ichigo knew it. He poked his head into the fridge, grabbed an orange, and sat back down at the table. He attempted to peel the fruit and ended up with hands full of juice running everywhere. He really wasn't any good at regular human shit.

Ichigo sighed and laid his magazine to the side. "Give it here. You're making a mess of everything." He mumbled coming to stand by Shiro and taking the orange out of his hands. As Ichigo peeled it for him, Shiro reached up and trailed a finger along Ichigo's forearm, leaving behind a trail of sticky juice. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at him, then sat the fruit and the peelings down on the table, and licked the line of juice off his arm. Shiro watched his movement intently, catching every detail of the way Ichigo's tongue swept against his smooth, golden skin.

Shiro shivered despite himself. He'd never admit it, but he might have drooled a little. Recovering enough to smile deviously, he wiggled his fingers up at Ichigo. "My fingers are sticky. Wanna lick those, too?"

Ichigo batted his hand away. "There's nothing wrong with your own tongue, trust me." He said wryly before walking back to his seat and starting again on his cereal.

"Fine." Shiro grumbled before sucking the juice off his own fingers, but he couldn't resist making a couple of obscene slurping noises in the process.

****Ichi's POV****

"Ya know, Shiro, something's been bugging me." Ichigo stared into his cereal bowl like it may possess the answers to the universe. If Shiro would just stop making that godforsaken noise, then maybe he could think straight! He cleared his throat and chanced a look at his pale counterpart across the table.

"Oh? I couldn't tell." Shiro grinned up at him in that devilishly sexy way that only Shiro could.

"Don't be a smart ass! I'm serious." Ichigo continued. "You were wrong last night… about why I was mad at you." He couldn't believe that Shiro had just assumed he was mad simply because he'd slept with Hikari when he wasn't home. He'd even accused him of being jealous over her. It was just insane. If anything, Ichigo was a little jealous _of_ her! Shiro was always so gentle with Kari when he thought no one was looking. Not that he minded Shiro's seductive demanding nature. It had always been that way between them. A war for dominance in and out of the bedroom, but Ichigo had a feeling that whenever he won a battle, it was because Shiro let him. He really did love that about him. It was just that he hadn't expected to come home and find Shiro so exhausted and… well… so pleased about it! "I'm glad that you and Kari can be together even when I'm not around. It's what I wanted. I wanted all of us to be together and share a life! I just… damn it, Shiro! Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes, Ichi-baby, I'm listening." Shiro said around one finger he'd been sucking on for way too long. "You were saying you're jealous that I screwed your pretty princess."

"No! You asshole!" Ichigo exploded, then took a deep breath to calm himself. Which was extremely hard considering the fact that Shiro was laughing at him now.

"You know what, King? You aren't as slick as ya think you are. You realize you aren't shutting me out anymore, right?" Shiro stood and walked over to Ichigo, turning him in the chair to face him, and nudging his legs apart with a knee.

"What the hell are you talking about? Don't think for a second I'm gonna let you turn tail and run to the inner world when I'm still trying to…" He stopped dead as Shiro leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"I'm not running, King. But I can see your thoughts now." Shiro darted his tongue out and caught Ichigo's earlobe and licked at it gently. "So you wanted me all to yourself, huh? Well, now you got me."

Ichigo shivered. He swallowed past his dry throat. His pulse was hammering in his chest. "Shiro… I… uh… that wasn't what I was thinking."

"Close enough though, right? Do you forgive me now?" Shiro chuckled softly and slid his fingers into Ichigo's palms. He laced their fingers together and gave them a light squeeze.

Ichigo hummed in answer. Shiro was being more gentle than usual and Ichigo's head was nearly swimming from just the small gesture. Who knew that such little amounts of contact could be just as arousing as all of the fever-pitched encounters they'd shared in the past?

"Well, in that case, maybe we could have a little fun before Kari wakes up." Shiro smiled at him again.

Ichigo's skin flushed hot, and his imagination leapt to a thousand illicit places. Fun with Shiro? Alone? Hell yes! He smiled his own wicked smile and nodded in agreement.

Shiro took both of Ichigo hands and placed them on the bare skin of his chest. His was cool to the touch, smooth, and firm. Ichigo flexed his fingers and dragged both hands down his abdomen and rested them just above the waist band of Shiro's boxers then trailed them up again and around to his back and pulled Shiro in closer.

"Tell me what you want, King." Shiro said in a low voice. Ichigo swallowed thickly. He was definitely better at their usual brand of foreplay, the whole struggling for dominance in a hot, sweaty mess until one of them gives in… Shiro was practically handing him the reigns and letting him be in charge. He didn't know what he wanted when he didn't have to fight for it. Right now, all he wanted was Shiro in any way he could get him.

"This. This is what I want." Ichigo said, his voice rough with desire. "I want to touch you. You, your skin, your… your everything… you're beautiful." Ichigo moved his hands swiftly back to Shiro's chest, fingers brushing his taught nipples. Shiro gasped sharply then hummed low in his throat.

"I want to put my mouth on you. On all of you, and I want your mouth on me, everywhere, and oh my GOD, Shiro, I'm so fucking hard right now." Ichigo admitted breathlessly. He didn't know why he'd felt the need to say all of that but it wasn't like his other half couldn't have sensed all of it in his thoughts anyway.

Shiro stepped back, breaking Ichigo's hold, and for a brief moment Ichigo was afraid that he'd said too much. "I sound like an idiot, right? I'm sorry, I… _mmph_."

Suddenly, Shiro's mouth was on his and his fingers gripped Ichigo's chin. Ichigo rebounded quickly and lifted his own hands to cradle Shiro's jawline which was smooth and hard just like the rest of him.

After maneuvering Ichigo's legs closed, Shiro sat, straddling Ichigo's thighs and… _for the love of all things holy…_ bringing his hard bulge within immediate proximity of Ichigo's own. When Shiro pressed against him, Ichigo moaned softly against Shiro's lips. Ichigo shifted his hands so that he could tease Shiro's nipples as they kissed. He knew that it drove Shiro wild when he did that.

When Shiro groaned and gasped, he took the opportunity to explore his mouth. Shiro's tongue met his and he stroked it and sucked it into his mouth. Ichigo was getting impatient. He didn't know what kind of game Shiro was playing with him but he was about to come undone, and Shiro had barely even touched him! He wanted to feel his cool touch all over him, he wanted Shiro to take charge and show him how much he wanted this. He wanted Shiro to be dominate this time. He wouldn't fight him for it. He just wanted….

Shiro mumbled something against his lips and moved his hands from his face to his shoulders and then down to his back.

"Hmm?" Ichigo's attention had definitely been elsewhere.

Shiro cleared his throat before speaking again. "Do you care about this shirt?"

Ichigo took a minute to think. He glanced down, having actually forgotten what shirt he was wearing. "Uh, no… it's just an old tank top, actually…"

Shiro grabbed the neckline and ripped.

As the shirt tore down the center, the cool air chilled Ichigo's newly exposed skin. He shivered, both from the sudden exposure and from the sheer need that snaked through him at Shiro's show of strength.

"You could have just asked me to take it off." Ichigo's teasing smile slid off his face when Shiro's lips and teeth began to trail down his neck.

"Is that what you really wanted me to do? I thought you wanted me to take charge…" Shiro breathed against his neck.

Ichigo's own breath caught. "Stay out of… unngh… my head…" Shiro laughed and continued to leave kisses and bites down to Ichigo's nipples taking one at a time in between his teeth and teasing them with his tongue. Ichigo whimpered and gripped Shiro's shoulders, throwing his own head back.

Shiro grabbed Ichigo's hair and gently guided his face back for another kiss. "I want you to watch me." He said. Ichigo gave him a questioning look and he smiled again, sliding off of his lap and kneeling between his knees. "I want you tell me exactly what you like." Shiro hooked his fingers into Ichigo's waistband and began to tug his pants and boxers down.

Ichigo lifted his hips automatically, even though his brain was currently shutting off. Tell him what he likes? Shouldn't he know by now? "Shiro, you know what I… unnnnngh." Ichigo closed his eyes tightly as Shiro curled his fingers around the base of his cock and squeezed.

"I said, I want to you to watch me." Shiro's breath tickled the sensitive skin as Ichigo opened his eyes and tried to focus. "Didn't you say you wanted my mouth on you, King?" Shiro asked with a sly smile.

Ichigo nodded, helpless to do anything but stare.

Shiro eyed him with a snicker, then leaned in, taking the head of Ichigo's length into his mouth. The contrast of his cool lips and his hot, wet tongue sent electricity up and down Ichigo's spine. "Fuck!" Ichigo's eyelids dropped to half mast, and he tried not to buck up into that slick heat. Shiro sucked for just a moment before pulling back up.

"Did you like that, Ichi?" Shiro asked licking his lips. He looked between Ichigo's cock and the expression on his face which was probably one of absolute bliss if Ichigo had to guess. Shiro cocked an eyebrow and gave him a wicked look. "I think I should try that again."

Ichigo growled in anticipation, reaching for Shiro's shoulders. "Yeah… again."

"Do you want more?" Shiro murmured, his lips brushing across the tightly stretched skin below his mouth.

"Mmm…more!" Ichigo managed as Shiro sucked him back into his mouth once more, completely devouring him this time. Ichigo just barely bit back a sudden cry of pleasure. Shiro's other hand came up to massage Ichigo's testicles that were beginning to tighten and draw in. "Shit! Shiro…. Yes! Keep fucking… keep doing that… Fuck!" Ichigo strung his words together as best he could but he was afraid it was all just coming out in needy moans.

Shiro released Ichigo with a slick pop, pulled Ichigo's hips forward to where his tail bone was resting just barely on the edge of the chair, and pushed his knees up slightly a little. Ichigo was now having to lean back against the chair and prop his calves on Shiro's shoulders to hold this new position and Shiro gave him a look that told him not to move a muscle. Then he grinned at Ichigo again. "Keep watchin', King." Shiro leaned in and began to lick and tease at Ichigo's entrance all the time keeping perfect eye contact.

Ichigo bit his lip and moaned, grabbing handfuls of Shiro's soft white hair and pulling so hard, Shiro growled from pain and pleasure. The vibrations of it were shockwaves shooting straight through Ichigo's core. He felt himself loosen a bit and Shiro wasted no time slipping his tongue inside minutely. "Ohhhh…." He couldn't form words. The sight of Shiro doing such incredible things, those gold on black unnatural eyes locked onto his, and the way Shiro too was shamelessly moaning against him… it was almost too much for Ichigo. "Oh… God… Shiro…. I'm gonna…."

Shiro snaked a hand up and replaced his tongue with a finger, pushing in and expertly finding that sweet bundle of nerves inside while simultaneously wrapping his lips back around Ichigo's insanely hard length. With his free hard, he pumped up and down below his mouth letting trails of spit slid out for lubrication.

"Fuuuuuck!" That was it! Ichigo was done for. His groans where pure primal instinct as his orgasm shook his whole body. He tried to keep his eyes open to watch Shiro but all he saw was the first bob of that delectable Adam's apple that was swallowing him down and he squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the waves and jerks inside Shiro's mouth to cease.

His eyes shot open again when Shiro slid his mouth off of him then licked the remnants off the sensitive head. Catching Ichigo's gaze again, he shrugged. "Call that an apology."

Ichigo growled at him, and reached for his hair, pulling him forward. He kissed him hard, tasting himself on Shiro's tongue when he slid his own past Shiro's lips. Shiro groaned and the sound of it had Ichigo assaulting his mouth, relishing in every little gasp and noise Shiro made.

"An apology." Ichigo repeated against Shiro's lips. "What if I'm sorry, too?"

Shiro grinned that cocky evil grin again. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Ichigo kissed that grin off his lips before pushing Shiro back. "Stand up. It's my fucking turn!"

Shiro's face lit up, and he straightened as Ichigo shoved the chair back with a clatter. He fell to his knees, momentarily wishing they'd bought an area rug for the kitchen. With a glance up, Ichigo saw the excited expression on Shiro's face and smirked as he pulled Shiro's boxers down past his muscular thighs and let them fall. Ichigo let his eyes linger on Shiro's length long enough to think about how good it would feel inside him, but mentally scolded himself for getting distracted.

Back on track, Ichigo leaned forward and took Shiro into his mouth, swallowing around it and opening up his throat until his nose was pressed up against Shiro's lower stomach. Shiro felt so good in his mouth!

Shiro made a strangled noise and his hands hovered in Ichigo's peripheral vision. That was a good sign. He'd rendered him immobile. Pulling back to trace small circles with his tongue from base to head, Ichigo glanced up to see that Shiro was watching his every move, cocky grin replaced with a goofy lopsided smile. Ichigo lifted an eyebrow and asked, "You okay?"

"I'd be better if my cock was still in your mouth." Shiro said with a wink.

Ichigo snorted. "Bastard." He said with a smile, then leaned in and sucked Shiro back into his mouth… where he belonged.

Bobbing his head, he reached down and fondled Shiro's sac. When he deep-throated him again, Shiro gripped his hair and jerked himself in further as his hips shot forward. Ichigo sputtered and pulled back, glancing up at Shiro, noticing him wince. "Sorry… I got a little carried away."

"It's okay." Ichigo licked his lips, then licked the head of Shiro's cock. Shiro hissed in a deep breath and tightened his grip on Ichigo's hair again. That gave Ichigo an idea. One he knew Shiro would like.

"I want you to fuck my mouth." He said, a little more timidly than he would have liked. Shiro looked shocked. He obviously hadn't seen that coming. Ichigo grinned up at him. "I'm a big boy, I can handle it."

He positioned himself with his mouth open at the tip of Shiro's length and looked up expectantly. "I'm waiting…"

Shiro gave a feral growl and pushed past Ichigo's parted lips. "You're such a fucking brat, you know that? Unnngh… but damn do you feel good."

When Shiro began to stroke in and out, filling Ichigo's mouth and breaching his throat, Ichigo watched Shiro's face, loving the fact that he was looking right back at him. Everything about Shiro was assailing Ichigo's senses: taste, touch, scent, sound, and sight. It was amazing.

"Shit, Ichi!" Shiro's voice was low and rough with need. "Fuck… fucking take it. I'm gonna cum right down your throat!"

With no other way to respond, Ichigo nodded, just barely, hoping Shiro would notice how much he was turning him on just by saying something like that.

"Yeah… you like it, don't you?" Shiro whispered harshly, thrusting into Ichigo's mouth with hard powerful strokes. "Oh… fuck… almost… oh GOD!"

Ichigo sealed his lips around Shiro and gripped his hips and held him in place as he came with a guttural moan. Hot liquid pooled at the back of Ichigo's throat and he swallowed it down, taking as much of Shiro into him as he could.

When Shiro stepped back with a shaky breath, Ichigo was almost saddened to lose that deliciously heavy weight against his tongue.

His disappointment didn't last long though, because Shiro reached under his arms and lifted him up into an embrace. With an unexpectedly gentle touch, Shiro brushed the hair back from Ichigo's forehead.

"Remind me again why we weren't talking?" Shiro said playfully.

Ichigo laid his head against Shiro's cool skin. "Because I'm a jealous idiot."

Shiro laughed and wrapped his arms around him.

Just then, Hikari came into the kitchen and in a sleepy haze, walked right past the embracing, naked men and shuffled to the fridge. She opened it stared for a while, and when Ichigo and Shiro both snickered behind her, she turned, looked at them, and grinned. "So… what have you guys been doing?" She asked coyly.

Shiro slapped Ichigo on his bare ass cheek, eliciting a very unmanly yelp from him, sauntered over to her, and pecked her on the cheek, smiling. "Feeding each other breakfast. Want some?"

Oh, boy.

 **A/N: Well, my imagination went a little bit crazy on this. Sorry. Not really. I'm sure someone out there will like it XD. I did get a little inspiration from a book I was reading. Don't really remember the name of it, but whoo! It was pretty wild. I immediately had to put it down, grab my lap top, and play with my favorite trio for a bit. (Even though the trio was reduced to just the two in this one…) Lol. Hope you guys enjoyed. And as always, be watching for the next part! Love Ya'll!**


End file.
